


Even in a dream, I'll find you

by omiomibubbles



Category: Haikyuu!!, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crossover, Established Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Romance, Self-Indulgent, kind of, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omiomibubbles/pseuds/omiomibubbles
Summary: I promise you one last time Shouyou that I will continue living in this world. I will keep the memories of you until I let out my last dying breath. Then finally. When I meet you in another life, I will win back your heart and make sure that the both of us can finally live the life that we deserve.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Kudos: 39





	Even in a dream, I'll find you

It happened in a flash.

A sharp pain erupted from his back. Before he knew it, he found himself lying on the ground. 

Atsumu felt the warm and heavy body weighing him down. _Shouyou’s body._

“No...”

How did it come to this?

It was supposed to be a simple mission. To eradicate the demon that had been slaughtering the village hunters. The villagers had warned them, the two demon slayers tasked to kill the demon, that this demon was different. That it was no ordinary demon despite not being in the rank of the Twelve Demon Moons.

Atsumu had shrugged off their warning, not believing them in the slightest. “I’m sure that everything will be fine. It’s just one demon, so it won’t be hard to kill. Right, Shouyou?”

Shouyou grinned, eyes twinkling as he looked at Atsumu, “Of course.”

But they were wrong. They were terribly _wrong._

They had underestimated the demon. What they thought was a mere low-tiered demon turned out to be so much more than that. 

Its blood demon art was a sight to behold. Although it wasn’t as powerful as the blood art of any other demons that Atsumu encountered, it was enough to deter and slow them down from slashing the demon’s neck in two. 

They had been fighting the demon for hours. Had sent a request for reinforcement to help them contain the creature. Yet this wretched creature had managed to regenerate itself over and over again in godly speed, not giving them a chance to recover and regroup. 

Trapped in the maze of mirrors caused by the demon’s blood art. The demon took advantage in relentlessly attacking them back by manipulating and multiplying their reflections alone. Atsumu had no choice but to trust his instinct on which reflections of his was going to strike next. 

It was going well. He knew his instinct never failed him. He was over the moon. His sword successfully slashing every attack sent to his way. 

But if only he paid more attention to his surroundings. If only he were fast enough to avoid the next attack, even only by mere seconds. Shouyou would still be standing a few feet away from him, fighting away his own reflections. Not lying on top of Atsumu, with a sword impaled through his back. The sword belonging to one of _Atsumu’s_ reflections.

Atsumu stilled. Eyes not believing the sight in front of him. This wasn’t supposed to happen. How did he not see this coming? How could he be so careless? _How?!_

“Atsumu-san...” Shouyou whispered, his hand raising to caress Atsumu’s cheek.

Shouyou’s voice snapped him out of his daze. His mind is finally coming to grasp the reality of the situation. 

“Shouyou... No. Why did you-“ 

“I’m glad that you’re safe, Atsumu-san,” Shouyou said softly, his face twisting in pain. Yet somehow, despite the pain he was in, Shouyou still had the strength to smile at Atsumu. As if to reassure him that everything is alright. That he was not the one bleeding away to death. 

Tears streamed down Atsumu’s cheeks. Followed by a gut-wrenching sob that tore through his chest. Atsumu brought Shouyou’s body closer to him. Holding onto him without a care in the world, threats of the demon forgotten. He wished that all this was just a nightmare, and that soon he would wake up and find Shouyou’s sleeping in his arms. Safe and sound.

“Forgive me Atsumu-san,” Shouyou whispered, his words seem to falter with every breath he takes. “I hope that in another life, we could be reunited again. In a world full of peace and free from the threats of demons.”

Atsumu could only hug him closer. His throats tightened as he watches the love of his life succumbing to death.

“Tsumu, always remember that I love-” 

“No... NO!!” Atsumu all but hollered. Another wave of grief coursed down his face and wrecked through his body.

He’d promised himself that he wasn’t going to let anyone he cares die. Not after his parents. Not after Samu.

But like a fool he is, he broke his promise. He lost another soul to the demons, and it wasn’t just any soul. It was the soul of the love of his life. _His soulmate._

He is all alone now. No Samu. No Shouyou. Everyone had left him. The hole in his heart is growing bigger and bigger. Nothing could fix it anymore.

Atsumu whimpered. With every passing second, Shouyou’s limp body is growing cold in his arms.

“Miya-san. The threat has been eliminated. The mission is a success.”

Only then Atsumu looked up. With tears in his eyes, he could only see the blurry face of his fellow slayer, and what seems to be the head of the demon beside his feet, separated away from its body. With the sun coming up, Atsumu watches the creature burns under the sun. Its remnants flying and disappear as the wind blows. Cold. Like Atsumu’s heart. Like Shouyou’s body in his arms.

“I’m sorry for your loss Miya-san,” The slayer murmured. Offering what little condolences she had for him.

Atsumu squeezed his eyes shut. Trying to stop another onslaught of tears from coming out. After what seems like eternity, he fluttered open his eyes to see the face of his lover for one last time.

_I promise you one last time Shouyou that I will continue living in this world. I will keep the memories of you until I let out my last dying breath. Then finally. When I meet you in another life, I will win back your heart and make sure that the both of us can finally live the life that we deserve._

_A peaceful life free from the threats of demons._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I love both Haikyuu and KNY so much. I also love AtsuHina. So when this idea came up in my mind, I couldn't stop thinking about it. I literally wrote this at 3 AM in the morning instead of sleeping T-T. I hope you enjoy this short story! Once more, thank you so much.


End file.
